Seigaku Love Shack
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] It seems the Seigaku Regulars have been doing certain unallowed things in the clubhouse.


**A/N:** All shall be explained. At the end. Must stop writing all these ideas during school hours. **Any stupid mistakes I make or things I make up:** Creative Liberties. E-mail: couldn't help it, had to.

_**

* * *

**_

**Seigaku Love Shack**

_**

* * *

**_

Contrary to popular belief, Tezuka Kunimitsu was _not_ a robot. He was a human being, whether or not he was of Earth has yet to be decided, but he _is_ most certainly human. He sleeps and has morning rituals just like any other human. We join him at the end of his morning ritual.

Tezuka yawned as he booted up his computer. He had stayed up way too late last night reading. Shrugging off the fatigue, he opened his e-mail program to check if there was anything important, such as somebody couldn't make it to practice. He watched them as they loaded; about half were spam and were automatically deleted. He clicked through the list.

An update from Inui, a letter inviting him to join something or other, Oishi, Oishi again, jokes from Fuji, and…an unknown address: fluffybunnies666hello.fak. Tezuka clicked on it, seeing that it had made it past the spam blocker. Just a few lines which were enough to cause Tezuka's head to spin.

_Tezuka-_

_Do you know what your Regulars have been doing in the clubhouse after-hours with their significant others? The same thing you did last Saturday with yours._

_Toodles!_

Somebody was watching him if they knew he was doing…_that_. But the rest of the Regulars…were doing it in the clubhouse?! Apparently, a few people needed to be reminded of the club rules. He forwarded the message to the rest of the Regulars before typing up a flyer and setting off for school.

_**

* * *

**_

When Momoshiro and Ryoma arrived late for tennis practice, as usual, they weren't met by barked orders to run twenty laps. In fact, Tezuka and the rest of the Regulars were missing. The two couldn't remember there being a meeting or competition this morning, so where were they? They took off running for the clubhouse just in case they were missing something important.

The duo arrived to find everybody but Tezuka sitting with their heads bowed in shame. Tezuka pointed to a notice on the door before going back to looking disappointingly at the rest. Momo and Ryoma glanced at the paper.

_Regulars-_

_You've been caught. You are not supposed to be doing _that_ in the clubhouse. And unless Oishi is in on it (you better no be, Oishi) then you've been breaking in. The windows and doors now have new locks. Meeting here at 8._

_-Tezuka_

Momo and Ryoma flinched seeing as they had been caught before joining the others on the bench. Tezuka paced back and forth, pinning each of them with his Disappointed GazeThe Regulars waited for their punishment with bated breath. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Number one," Tezuka started, turning to face the group, "Outsiders are not allowed in the clubhouse. Two, breaking and entering is illegal. Three, I have told you over and over, no watching anything other then tennis matches on the club television. Are the rules really that difficult to follow?" Eiji tried to answer, not understanding it was a rhetorical question, but he was cut off by Tezuka's continuing lecture.

"I understand why you did it here and not at home, but rules are rules and you must follow them." Tezuka looked at the pathetic sight of his tennis team and sighed. "But I suppose if it cannot be avoided and your significant other will not relent, Saturday night is Chick Flick Night at my house. You must bring a snack or refreshment of some kind. That is all. Don't ever watch the movies here again. Now, go run thirty laps!"

_**

* * *

**_

Atobe blinked as he opened one of his e-mails. He skimmed it, catching the phrases "_Regulars have been doing in the clubhouse"_ and _"what you did Tuesday_." He gasped, how did they know what he was doing? He had been very secretive about it. And the others were doing it in the clubhouse? He commanded his servant to gather the other Regulars. Atobe needed to have a little _talk_ with them about their activities.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** What were you people thinking? It's what the Hyotei people are doing. Significant others were purposely left open so you can have whoever you want for every Regular. And it seems no matter how much I hate referring to things as "_that_", I end up doing it myself.

Er…Stuck on **Eating Books**, go check it out and help me try to get past my writer's block. Also working on making these stories longer, but it's harder than it looks and I have a short attention span.

It is a sign that you are too immersed in the world of anime and manga that during Spanish class when you are trying to tell someone "no, wait," your first thought is "iie matte." /headdesk/


End file.
